


Pinstripes

by Cecilia_Stucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bucky's mouth, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shoe Kink, Suit Kink, Top Steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_Stucky/pseuds/Cecilia_Stucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们可以为对方做一些事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinstripes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pinstripes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283465) by [Moondog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondog/pseuds/Moondog). 



Summary：他们可以为对方做一些事情。

肉肉肉注意！  
弱鸡！Dom！Steve/Sub！吧唧哥哥！  
70年前的→_→  
纯粹是看一位妹子的推荐，果断打鸡血，原文还没看完就开始了翻译，要了授权两周才翻完→_→  
人生第一篇翻译！！各种理解不对用词不好注意！！这里是一个英文不好，中文不好，理解还有问题的人【卧槽真不想承认】依靠谷歌翻译和百度翻译偶尔还有道翻译才撸完【←真不想承认啊！！  
没有Beta！！各种错误请提出来QAQ窝一定改。

主要的事情说三遍！！！  
弱鸡！Dom！Steve/Sub！吧唧哥哥！  
所有行为，都是两个相爱的人，在你情我愿、两情相悦、完全同意对方行为的情况下，充满了爱意发生的！  
刚开始可能觉得有些OOC→_→但是D/S嘛过程中肯定要角色扮演2333  
高亮！高亮！！！有Shoe Kink！！！皮鞋Play【憋误会不是把皮鞋放进去……】雷度中等，并且只占了篇幅一点！！不适的妹子注意！！！！

窝的另一篇盾冬肉：【盾冬】找回身体记忆

正文——

==================

大多时候，Bucky回家的时候经常满身是汗、疲惫不堪，因为他要用起重器吊起集装箱，还要把一箱箱货物运来运去。而在其他时候，因为另外一些该死的事情，他回家的时候同样疲惫、满身是汗，并且充满愤怒。他的上司交给他的全是那种重复、再重复的工作，其他那些混蛋同时也经常让他干这种活。大雨、寒冷、单调的工作。有些时候，他只想证明自己在一段时间之内，能成功做成一件事——就他妈的一件事，一个人。  
大多时候，Steve过着一种平静的生活，刻自己的名字、整理书本，以及在他们可能在一起的任何时间做饭，让Bucky拖着疲累的身子回家后能享受一顿还散发着热气、香喷喷的晚饭。而在其他时候，他总是发现自己在小巷子里、酒吧外打架，因为一些不公平的小事而满心怒火。然而他是一个骨瘦如柴、体弱多病的小个子，他并不能阻止这些事情发生——就好像下一次他就能赢似的。有些时候，他只是想让别人看他的眼神里有他应得的尊敬——就好像他是一个体格如他的内心一样强壮的人。

他们可以为对方做一些事情。

******

他们一起攒钱买西装——Bucky买了一件西装，但是不管怎样都不符合Steve的尺码。当然了，Steve没有他自己的西装。他们在当铺一件一件的买，夹克、背心、裤子，一条Bucky13岁曾拥有过的领带，直到现在看上去刚刚合适；细条纹西装，宽肩，那些看上去让人有权威和力量的衣服。这些依然不够合身，不过也差不多了。他们甚至设法找了一双漆皮的礼服鞋。西装对于他们来说都不太合身，但是没事，西装对于他们来说有其他用途。发着光泽，那些西装看上去和刚买的一样新。

******

Bucky回到家两个小时了。在这段时间里，他洗澡、把Steve的衣服脱下来、然后坐在他们厨房里那张老桌子上，开始耐心地等待。他喜欢等待Steve，他喜欢让Steve把一切都准备好再开始，而不是像刚才那样——当Steve出现，仅仅是因为他那时想要Bucky。  
随着卧室门“吱呀”一声，Steve走了出来，Bucky则一下子站了起来。Steve大步走了过来，直到他的身子完全被Bucky笼罩，头向上看——只有Steve才能顶着一副瘦弱躯体的同时散发那么强大的气场，Bucky想。那个具有欺骗性的身体里面蕴含的是不可忽视的力量。

“跪下。”Steve的语气带着他的最大气势，同时，他的衣服让他看起来像一个威严的领导者。  
向一个穿着三件套西装、登着一双锃亮的黑色漆皮礼服鞋的男人说“不”，这件事情对Bucky来说非常艰难——尤其，那个人还是Steve。只是看到Steve的穿着就让Bucky心里充满欲望。  
那双鞋占据了Bucky夜晚的很大一部分时间，一遍又一遍。摩擦、轻触，以及那些布匹，包裹着底下的脚趾。Bucky感觉自己准备好了，他咽了一口唾沫，在Steve面前跪下。

“好孩子。”Steve说道，伸手抚摸Bucky的头发——非常轻柔，他的指尖穿梭在Bucky的头发里，轻柔地按摩着Bucky的头皮。“好孩子。”他又说了一遍。Bucky闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，缓缓地吐了出来。  
Steve的手指从Bucky的前额向后滑，随即攥成了拳头，收紧的手指把Bucky头往上仰，这个角度让Steve能够看到Bucky的眼睛。Bucky猛地睁开眼睛、倒吸一口冷气，随着头发被使劲拉扯，快感如闪电一般穿过他的身体。Steve的眼睛里满是欲火，Bucky得到了Steve对他的凝视以及他期盼已久的命令。  
“你今天晚上会为我表现的很好。”Steve说，离Bucky近的足够让他感觉到Steve的呼吸。Bucky在头发被Steve拉扯的情况下、用他的最快速度点头。“你将要接受所有我给你的东西，你会喜欢它们的。”Bucky再次点头，感觉自己更硬了。

Steve把Bucky的头发往前拉，用手掌和膝盖把Bucky往他包裹着双足的皮鞋方向压。Bucky撞到了地板，发出满意的呻吟声。  
“向我展示你有多喜欢他们。”Steve说。  
Bucky凝视着Steve的鞋子，他可以从锃亮的皮革中看见自己的倒影，看见他此时的渴望。他咽了一口唾沫，低头追逐自己的面庞，直到他亲吻到自己的双唇。  
“对，就是这样。”Steve喘息，“继续。”  
Bucky服从了Steve的命令，对皮革倒映的自己咧嘴一笑。他开始舔舐，舌头打着圈滑过皮革，直到他的影子变得模糊不清。他可以听到Steve尖利的吸了一口气，想着看他做这件事情会让Steve变得多兴奋。

在再次抓住Bucky的头发之前，Steve开始喘息。舔舔嘴唇，Bucky感觉自己被粗暴的往上拉，他毫不顾忌的伸出舌头舔着自己湿漉漉的嘴唇。“我认为，我们可以发现你这张嘴的更多用途。”Steve对他说，Bucky开始兴奋的喘着气。趁着Bucky喘气，Steve把两根手指推进了Bucky的两瓣唇瓣中间。  
“你喜欢这样。”Steve对Bucky说，不是一个陈述句，也不是一个问句。Bucky含住Steve的手指，发出不成形的呻吟。Steve一只手握成拳头抓住他的头发，另外一只手捉弄着他的舌根，Bucky在这个两面夹击的困境中破碎。他试着把舌头更使劲的往前伸，想要更多的包裹住Steve的手指。但是Steve依然用一只手揪着他的头发，迫使他即使在Steve用手指抽插操着他嘴巴的时候，头部依然保持不动。Bucky发出呜咽般的呻吟。  
Steve的手指滑出他的嘴巴，用手掌轻拍他的脸颊。随后用几根手指勾起Bucky的下巴，同时另外一只手松开Bucky的头发，转而抚摸他的脸颊。Bucky感觉那种急欲的快感从身体中消退了一点点，刚被手指操过的嘴巴还有些合不拢，浑身战栗。“你刚才做的很好，并且你还想要更多。”Steve了然的对他说。  
“是的。”Bucky深吸一口气，他可以看到Steve阴茎勃起的轮廓，在细条纹西装裤上清晰可见。“是的，求求你，允许我……”他伸出手，想要解开Steve裤子上的拉链。

“不能用手。”Steve说，Bucky僵住了，惊讶地抬头看向Steve，这是Steve第一次提出这个要求。Steve微笑的低头看他，疑问似的挑眉。Bucky的目光一时失神，随后轻咬自己的嘴唇，慢慢的把手放到身后。  
“不能用手。”他回应Steve，把自己的脸颊贴向前方，用牙齿咬住Steve的拉链。  
“乖男孩。”Steve道，Bucky全身因为高兴和快感而颤抖。他可以感觉到Steve的手在他的后脑短暂的停留，他用牙齿把Steve的拉链往下拉。  
随后Bucky坐回自己的脚后跟上，带着些期待向上看，想要一些奖励。但是除了脸因为激动而更红之外，Steve不为所动。“继续。”他说，Bucky的喉结滚了滚，对Steve点头。  
他把嘴巴放在Steve西裤的纽扣上。从来不会有人说Bucky是一个会在挑战面前退缩的人，更何况是在与Steve有关的事情上。他用牙齿紧紧的咬住那颗纽扣，转头，试着把它从两层织物中解下来。但纽扣滑出了Bucky的嘴巴，他深呼吸，把纽扣咬的更往后，再次尝试。Steve那快裤子被Bucky的口水浸湿，但是显然这让Bucky解起来更容易了。Bucky感觉到通过他嘴部的按压和滑动，Steve更硬了。在他第四次尝试的时候，他终于成功了，纽扣解了出来，让Steve的裤子掉到了地上。

Bucky的眼神游移了一下，这是他今天晚上第二次感觉到惊讶，因为Steve的他的西装裤下竟然挂着空档。  
Steve微笑着把Bucky的脑袋往上抬，注视着他的眼眸。“现在。”他说。  
Bucky低头，手从背后拿出来握着Steve的那话，让他的阴茎磨蹭他的脸颊，张开嘴，直直的把阴茎戳到了自己的喉咙里。  
“乖男孩，Bucky，就是这样。”Steve喘息。Bucky含着他的阴茎微笑，头部前后移动让Steve的阴茎在自己的嘴里抽插，一前一后的操着自己的嘴。用舌头滑过Steve柱身的底部，绕着他的龟头打着转。Steve开始呻吟，“太棒了，Buck，你真是太棒了——”  
Steve从来不是一个安静的人，不过Bucky也乐于听见他不受控制的大声——每一声喘气和渍渍的水声对他的神经来说都是甜蜜的亵渎，告诉他Steve为了他而高兴、性奋。Bucky用舌尖滑过Steve的龟头，舔过龟头底下那条缝隙。Steve大声喘息和呻吟，臀部小幅度的前后冲刺，手上对于Bucky的头发抓的更紧了。Steve继续快速的抽插，Bucky的阴茎因为知道即将到来的事情硬的像烙铁。

“确定准备好了？”Steve问道，Bucky直视Steve的眼睛，张大他的嘴巴。

“你是那么的棒。”Steve喘息，把他的阴茎捅进了Bucky的嘴里，手上继续抓着Bucky的头发并握成拳头。慢慢的抽插，不过就一次。Bucky快速的闭上眼睛，发出一声微微的叹息。他听到Steve深深的呼吸，用自己的老二操着Bucky的脸颊。  
随即Steve再次呻吟，他的呼吸变得浅而急促。Bucky知道每当Steve发出这种声音，并不是生气而是被愉悦到了——所以他继续闭着眼睛，感觉到Steve的力道开始不受控制，双手用力的抓着Bucky的头发往自己胯部按，让阴茎在Bucky的嘴里插入更深，Bucky发出阵阵呻吟。  
“快到了，Buck，”他喘息，“快到了，你是那么的棒，啊…不要停……”当Bucky发出哼声表示鼓励的时候，Steve低吼，按着Bucky的头，喉咙里发出颤抖的声音。

Bucky感觉Steve的膝盖痉挛而无力，高潮开始慢慢的消退。他用他健壮的手臂还住Steve的腰，扶住他。Steve开始往下滑，直到他的头搁在了Bucky的胸膛，Bucky小心的扶着两个人向后休息。Steve踢掉依然缠住他脚的裤子，脱掉外套，两个人一起躺在了地板上。Steve的呼吸开始平复，他翻身环抱住Bucky 的身体。  
“谢谢你。”他低语，Bucky亲吻他的头顶，鼻子贴着他的面部一路下滑直到亲吻Steve的嘴唇。“谢谢你。”Bucky回应。

他们躺了一会，懒洋洋的唇舌交缠。Bucky看到了Steve的笑容，他的手往下滑，碰到了Bucky依旧硬着的阴茎，随即隔着布握住了它。  
“天呐。”Bucky在Steve的嘴里喘息。  
“乖男孩应该得到奖励。”Steve微笑着亲吻Bucky的嘴唇。  
“肯定的。”Bucky在Steve解开他的裤子并把它们脱下来时呼吸加快，他哼了一声，坐起来，撕开自己的衬衫从头顶褪出来，衬衫掉到了地板上。  
“我想为你赤裸。”他说，欲火在眼睛里燃烧。  
Steve笑了。“Well，两个人都可以，Barnes。”他说，解开了背心和衬衫的扣子，松开领带。Bucky抢在Steve之前把他的领带拿到了他的头顶。

“不要它？”  
“你真的很喜欢我穿的衣服，是不是？”Steve说，手向下去触碰Bucky的阴茎。  
“是的。”Bucky呼吸一窒，屁股颤抖了一下。  
“嗯，我可以感觉到。你喜欢我所有的性幻想，告诉你你有多好，多棒。”  
“我可以——啊，向我索取更多，要我，Steve。我接受所有你给我的东西，我可以为你做的那么棒——”  
“我知道，Buck，我知道。”  
“能再用你的手指操我吗？求求你？”  
Steve微笑，将他另外一只手从Bucky的身体上伸进Bucky嘴里，他逗弄着Bucky的下嘴唇。“这里？”Bucky摇头。  
Steve的笑容带上了更多戏弄的味道，他把他的手往下滑，擦过Bucky的睾丸往后，玩弄着Bucky的小穴。“还是这里？”Bucky大力点头，Steve按压那里，慢慢的用手指环绕周围的皱褶。  
“是的，求求你，就是这里，操，Stevie，求求你——”

Steve坐下，在他西装夹克的口袋里找出了一小罐凡士林。Bucky对着天花板啥啊笑，因知道Steve为这件事情准备了很久而感觉骄傲。不过他的笑容突然变成了一声呜咽，因为Steve灵活的手指在他体内按压。  
Bucky用手仅仅揪着Steve的领带，在Steve缓慢地用手指操他小穴的时候拽着他靠近自己。  
“你真的很棒，Buck，”Steve喘息，“你让我感觉非常棒。”  
Bucky扭着身体，头前后晃动。“更多，求求你，给我更多，更多，求求你了。”  
Steve把第一根手指抽出来，并拢两根手指再滑进那个小洞。Bucky的呼吸中带上颤抖，当Steve弯曲手指时难耐的喘息。Steve的手指插的更深，屈起。Steve全身都开始颤抖。

“为我抚摸你自己。”Steve对他说。Bucky立即用他的手还住阴茎，快速的撸动。Steve跟着他的节奏加快了抽插的频率。  
“上帝啊，你这个时候太美丽了。”Steve说，Bucky身体痉挛似的，眼睛闭上，因为心里的骄傲感而摆动着身体。他让自己躺下来，拉着Steve直到他们贴的不能更近。“你为我高潮的样子最美了，你愿意为我高潮吗？”  
Bucky的所有幻想从来没有比这更过，太过了。“是的，Steve，操，是的，愿意，我愿意，啊——”他把Steve的领带往下拽，用一个激烈的而突然的吻制止住那声尖叫，同时抓住自己肚子上那只手。

当高潮的余韵退下去一些时，Bucky让领带从手里滑落，他用手臂圈住Steve瘦小的 肩膀，在耳边对他呢喃：更近一些。  
当Bucky再次睁开眼睛的时候，Steve看起来正在担心自己的领带。“我认为你可能需要买一条新的领带了。”Bucky咕哝。  
Steve轻轻地给他肩膀上来的一下，充满爱意。“我非常确定我需要，你个混蛋。现在让我们清洗一下然后睡觉吧。”

===============END=====================  
*最后那句“你个混蛋”，原文是“jerk”。因为跟Bucky喜欢说的“Punk”相比，窝更喜欢把Steve说的翻译成“魂淡”，把Bucky说的翻译成“混球”XXDD


End file.
